I always keep my promises
by wwedivaforever95
Summary: Angelina Love is leaving the united states after getting in trouble with her visa which is actually true and is being snet back to Canda what will her and her best friend Velvet do and fell about this? and trust me story is better then title. FEMSLAH


okay i made this story based off of angelina being fired from tna from not reknewing her visa because she is from canada which means that she might have to go to canda and stay there for about 10 years! so yes this is the end of the beautiful people sad to say even though im really pissed cuz she just screwed over velvet and she my favorite knockout (velvet sky) so you know. but i made this story based on this and this is true too they already taped there matches going up to the payperveiw they were supposed to be in so now they dont know what to do so that is why you will see them the next few weeks and then bye bye! im so sad so i wrote this story i hope you guys like it!

p.s. i dont own anything

Angelina was packing her things very slowly and carefully. She could not believe this was happening, so she forgot to reknew her visa for 2 years who cares! Why know when everything was just getting started my carrer was picking up, i was getting really good in ring skills and i was centimeters away from getting into the wwe and... her thoughts were interupted by her best friend asking her were she wants to put her boxes. Truthfully she even forgot velvet was there because of how quiet she was she dosent even think she rembers her this quiet before. " umm just bring them to the car" "sure" said velvet weakley carring some boxes in her arms. She felt so bad that she had to leave her wrestling buddy , tag team partner and best friend. She also felt bad knowing she put velvet carrer on a stand still because they were supposed to be the first tna womens tag team and she knew how much velvet wanted it and what will happen to her. Will she be the leader of the beautiful people and get some other girl to join? Will they finally get Candice michelle and have them be the next beautiful people? Will they even let their be a beautiful people? God she knew she fucked up ever ones life along with her own and it hurt her so much.

She started packing again and she tried to concntrate to that. while velvet came in and started to help her pack again. Velvet and Angelina cleared up her house in only a few hours because the goverment took away almost half of the stuff in her house that she bought with her tna money and had all the boxes out to the car. They had only one room left... her bedroom and it was already 1:00 am on sunday morning and they knew angelina had to "leave" at 12:00 noon on moday. They were both tired and even though it was only a few stuff they couldnt work anymore. They had barely spoken a word to each other the whole day and that was very unusual for them who would always joke around and chat til the sun came up. " velvet look why dont we stop and get some sleep and we can finsh tommorow". " um sure that fine" and started putting on her shoes and jacket " where are you going?" asked Angelina " um to my hotel room so you could get you rest" said velvet. " dont be stupid okay look i know we both want to finish early and besides i want to spend the day with the one person who i know cares about me and who happens to be my bestfriend" and this was trues bacsues after evry one heard what Angelina did no one talked to her not even her own parents and velvet was there for her like always. " so why dont you just stay hear for tonight okay?" "well i mean i dont have clothes or anything and wouldnt you want to be alone to you know.... i mean...." said velvet " okay look stop acting stupid you know were are the same size in clothes and second no i dont want to be alone not know at all okay so im tired and i dont wanna argue please just stay." " okay fine" siid velvet sighing making Angleina smile. They both got undressed with Angelian just wearing shirt only covering her boobs that says beautiful and botty shorts while Velvets wearing Angelinas long boy work stripped work shirt with only her lingerie underneath. While Angelian hoped in her bed and scotted over waiting for Velvet she picked up a amagazine. Ten minutes later she realised she wanst there she looked around and saw Velvet camping out on the floor. " holy crap miss velvet ky if you dont get your ass in this bed this minute i will bend it over and slap it till it redder then a ballon!" " but i mean your bed not that big and..." " you act like we never shared a bed now lets go beacuse you know i mean what i say!" and velvet knew that too so she got up and layed down next to Angelina.

They layed there neither knew what to say to eacher other. " So vel vel who do you think is going to replace me ... i hope it not that skank Madison becuase even god knows that girl needs more then a face lift to look beuatiful right?.." still nothing thought Angelina she knew something was wrong with Velvet and she wanted to know what. " vel vel can i ask you something...... why have you been so quiet all day... did i do somethig wrong..?".now velvet fianlly answered " did u do something wrong? DID YOU DO SOMETHING WORNG god Angelina you screwed the company over , your family, your carrer and everything you worked for" " i know but... "no you dont know angel okay... god none of that bothers me as much as the fact you hurt me the most by screwing up my carrer and not telling me about you visa problem because if you did you know i would have helped you!" said velvet getting up out of the bed and standing. " Angel i thought we were supposed to be best friends and that we would do anything and everything for each other and the fac that you seem like you dont care about any of this and espically me and my fellings! so yes angelina you did do something wrong!" " Velvet i never wanted you or anyone else to get hurt thats why in never told anyone and i didnt mean for it to hurt you or the company at all. Velvet i am so sorry for everything and if i could take it back i would but i cant and the only reason i seem to not care is because i fell like dying and acting like this problem dosent exist is the only way it helps me!" Said Angleina now standing on her kness in front of Velvet on the bed. " dont you ever ever say that you wanna kill yourself becuase angelina.... no matter how much it hurts that thing that really matters is that your my best freind and even though im pissed i just want you to know im there for you and always will be and i was just mad that you didnt trust me enough to tell me but i see why now." and she grabs Angelina hands now and says " Angel i love you no matter what okay swettie and yes im still mad but ... you need me now and you may not see it but i need you too. " They both stared at eacher other for a few minutes until Anglina said " can we just go to bed now and witht that they both climbed in bed and shut off the lights. Then out of nowhere Angelina puts her arms around Velvets waste and whispers " Thank you" into Velvet ear and they snuggle up and went to sleep.

Then later on when they woke up they got dressed finished packing and were talking and joking a little so they decided to go shopping. They went from store to store and got many clothes until they decided to go into a lingerie store. While Angelina was waiting for Velvet to come out velvet called her to come over and take a look. When Angelina went over what happened was very weird well at least to her. She saw Velvet in a pink and blak see through lingerie and couldnt take her eyes off of her and the sight just took her breath away and all she could say was " umm.. ya... very.. umm nice" and left leaving Velvet clueless but shrugging it off left to take it off and to buy it. Anglina decided to get her mind off of what just happened was try on lingerie herself. While she was int he stall she was wearing a red lingerie and couldnt get the zipper up in the back so she called Velvet to help her. Once she got in the stall she zippered it up and saw herself looking good in a one piece lingerie. She just happened to look in the mirror and noticed Velvet was still there starring and when she turned around she never realised how small the stall was because she turned around and was inches away from Velve face" umm it looks really nice on you Angel so i guess ill um go now " and they just stood there looking at each other for 5 seconds until Velvet left. After they were done shopping they realised it was about 7:00 and decided to go get dinner.

They went to a wendys because they were broke after there massive shoping spree. While they were eating Velvet finally said " after we eat i want to bring you some where and surprise you" " okayy... just make sure it isnt a sex worshop because i dont want you to get jealous of them fighting over my big tittes!" " oh trust me they will be fighting over my big ass instead of your luciouse tittes!" holy crap did i just call her tittes.... omg i did becuase she looking at me wierd damnit! im going to have to tell her sooner or later...." dont worry becuase ill make sure no one owns that luciouse ass but me okay girlfriendddd" and they both started cracking up laughing. After dinner Velvet blindfolded her and took her to the place " walah said velevt uncovering Angelina eyes.

"OMG VELVET IT BEAUTIFUL!" They were standing in front of a peer and all you saw was blue ocean and a sunset. They later went down to the beach and sat there in the sound just lisening to the waves crashing against the sand and were watching the sunset go down. " Angel i dont know what im gona do when your gonei mean.. " "look vel i dont want to talk about it" " but angel we have to okay your leaving tommorw morning and i just... i cant help but think okay i mea what going to happen.... to us? she said shyley. Angelina just took Velvet hand and said " i promise no matter what we will alwas be best friends and that when im allowed to come back you will be the first person i contact okay?" " but... said Vlvet but Anglian cur her off putting a finger to her lips and saying " no more but okay i pormised you that and i dont want to talk about it alright." and with that Angelina took the hand the she was holding velvets in and kissed her hand and told Vlevet to do the same back and that when they meet again all they had to do was kiss her hand and the promise would then be kept. They then sat there watching the sun go down and the moon come up for hours until they decided to go back to her house. When they called a cab to ride home Velvet head was resting on Angelina sleeping and she felt this weird sensatioon like her head she have always been there to comfort her...

When they got back ANgelina carried they sound asleep Velvet upstairs and then fell asleep right next to her thinking of the most wonderful day of her life. When she woke up she was leaning against Velvet chest with her legs over Velvet too. She look at the clock and it said 8:00 am. She grunted and then started getting out of bed. She was going to wake up Velvet but knew how hard it was for her to think about saying goodbeye sh she just let her sleep. She started getting ready and when she looked over the clock said 10:30 and she knew she had to go. So she sat down on the bad next to were Velvet was sleeping and just starde at her and said " Vel Vel god im gonna miss you .. you were my best friend and i dont know how im gonna get threw the day with out you and i hope your life gets back on track soon and that you will never forget me and that you will live a happy life when im gone." She bent down and kissed Velvet gentley on the forhead and said " i love you velvet more then anything in the world and it took me last night to know how much." and with that she got up and headed out the door. half an hour later Velvet awoke and noticed Angelina was gone. The thing is she wasnt slepping but was afraid to get uo to say goodbye with Angelina last words in her ears. She hoped and prayed that she meant that she was in love with her. Because well Velvet was in love with her too. So she hoped out of bed and drove to the airport as fast as she could. When she got there she just saw ANgelina about to board and was yelling and yelling for her to stop and stoped her right before she got on. " did you mean it " " what are you talking about vel .. im sorry i didnt say goodebye but i have to go."

"When you said i love you velvet more then anything in the world and it took me lat night to know how much i mean please tell me that i thin what it means" " well what do you think it means?' " that.... that.... that your in love with me like im in love with you and always has been" Angelina just stood there shocked and wasnt sure what to do. " yes thats exactley what i meant said Angelina finally saying the truth to herself and Velvet. " say it again so i can finallly know it true please" said Velvet. Angelina paused for a second and finally put Velvet face between her hands and said " Velvet Sky i love you more then anything in this world" and kissed her soft but rough and right when they were kissing the person bringing her back to canda was running towards them to make sure she got on her plan which was leaving in 5 minues. They had there heads together and Velvet said " Angel i love you too and started to cry and so did Angelina but she wiped all of Velvet tears up and tookk Velvet hand and kissed it and said " When i come back i promise we will be together forevr if you will wait for me even though you dont have too" ill wait a thousand years for you baby i pormise maybe we could get some drinks while were at it and kissed her own hand and then Angelina did the same and kissed Velvet hand " i promise" they both said at the same time and the person started draging Angelina away while Velvet and Angelina were crying there eyes out calling each others name.

A few weeks later ........

Velvet knocked on the door " come in said Traci brooks. " aaaa velvet nice to see you do you know why your here" no said Velvet shaking her head " well i have figured out that we will kepp the beautiful people and that i will give you a new partner and the tna knockout championship how does that sound? " great said velvet thank you so much but why are you giving me such a big push?

" because i know you and Angelina were very close and im just trying to lighten you up a little bit and also iv been watching you and i know you deserve it and that why i told dixie and she said yes to everything so your all set " well um thank you very much and with that she started to leave until Traci said " and i was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for drinks after the show.. and velvet was thinking how good of a deal that was and looked down at her hand kissed it and said " soory Traci but i promised someone else that i would get a drink with them too. and she walked out of her office walking down the halls thinking and i always keep my promises.

The End!


End file.
